Until Your Mine
by iansmolderskat
Summary: Finding out you're falling for someone who you thought was your worst enemy is bad, but catching wind to it thanks to a Hybrid whose hell bent on driving her bat shit was worse. Add onto the suspicions of a doppelganger former best friend and his brooding little brother, Damon was officially screwed, but what does Bonnie think?


**Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement intended**

**Summary: **Finding out you're falling for someone who you thought was your worst enemy is bad, but catching wind to it thanks to a Hybrid whose hell bent on driving her bat shit was worse. Add onto the suspicions of a doppelganger former best friend and his brooding little brother, Damon was officially screwed, but what does Bonnie think?

If Bonnie rolled her eyes any harder she was certain that they would've stayed in the back of her head. Her cell phone has been ringing angrily at her for the last hour and yet she made no move to answer it. But then again she didn't have to, Bonnie was more than certain she knew who was calling her at the ass crack of dawn, but she'll be damned if she listen to another person excuse Elena's failed attempt to kill her. Bonnie scoffed, she had to give her friend credit when credit was due, Elena had enough balls to attempt to kill a witch and thought she would be able to succeed or at the very at least get away with it. Bonnie was tempted to send her one of those "you tried it" stars her and Caroline laughed at every time they trolled tumblr.

Caroline even joked about Damon encouraging Elena's stupidity by giving her the name "Warrior Princess" because now she thought she was an actual warrior princess. Which was funny considering Elena needed her hand held more now than ever.

"Are you ok?" Bonnie heard from behind her.

Bonnie turned almost military style at the sound of his voice "What happened to you hiding out?"

Damon raised a brow "What are you talking about?" he asked a little confused by her question.

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Damon's not invited into my home, so I know it's you Silas." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You're a warlock you should have known this already."

Silas nodded "Very well, but I thought it would make you more comfortable if I appeared as someone you're quite fond of."

Bonnie raised her brow at this "And you chose Damon? You were better of choosing Caroline or staying as Jeremy."

Bonnie resisted the urge to face palm herself for giving this freak ideas on which friend he should wear as a meat suite.

"I know that you love Jeremy but he doesn't have that necessary pull I once hoped for." He admitted, he learned a long time ago that Bennett witches responded to honesty over anything else. Unfortunately for him he had to learn that the hard way.

"Are you admitting that you've manipulating me." She asked already knowing the answer.

Silas shrugged and walked further into the room "Witches can't be manipulated Bonnie, you more so than anyone. I'm just encouraging you to be the best that you can be."

"You sound like an after school special."

Against his better judgment he chuckled which looked oddly refreshing especially sense he was wearing Damon's face. A passing thought came into Bonnie's mind suggesting that Damon should laugh more often instead of throwing on that creepy ass smirk.

"I apologize if it's a cliché but it's true, your power is something everyone should fear-,"

"Including you?" Bonnie interrupted she could feel her magic humming underneath her skin, "You know how much power I have and yet you still provoke me by appearing as the people that I love in order to manipulate me?" Her voice rising with every word and the fire place that wasn't lite was now roaring angrily.

Silas inwardly smiled at the witch in front of him, she was indeed his salvation but with any luck she would be his doom.

Bonnie tried not to gasp but failed when he flashed in front of her "I appear as the people that you hold dearest for your comfort and nothing more."

Bonnie scoffed and took a large step back "Again and you chose Damon?" she laughed shaking her head she was two seconds away from asking for receipts in regards to that whole warlock thing.

Silas examined the witch for a while and suddenly it dawned on him, she had no idea. He strolled through the inner workings of Damon's dark but rather boring mind. The elder Salvatore didn't really have an original thought in his head including his relationships with his brother and the doppelganger, But what stood out was the increasing thoughts of Bonnie that Damon had apparently hid for quite some time, thinking about it now Silas was certain that Damon wasn't even aware of the change that seemed to have been happening for the last two years, which was why he made it a point to warn Damon away from Bonnie, he himself finding it odd of his own possessiveness of the little witch.

"Fair of enough," he said and right before her eyes he took the form of Elena Gilbert "is this better?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Bonnie balled her small hands into a tight fist; Silas watched as Bonnie's eyes openly flashed between emerald green and white. _She was definitely going to be a force of nature._

"If this is your idea of a joke, "The windows rattled on the verge of breaking at the sound of Bonnie's quiet yet lethal voice "I don't find it funny." She raised her hand and just as she was about to turn Silas' ass into puppy chow the sound of a shrill voice pierced through the air.

"Bonnie?" Caroline screamed for the umpteenth time upon entering her friend's home. Bonnie's threatening stance never wavered which prompted Caroline to take step back. Bonnie would never do anything to hurt her but the girl in front of her wasn't Bonnie, this girl was the one she encountered after the sacrifice was completed "B—Bonnie, it's me Caroline." She whispered like she was talking to a wounded animal.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes dangerously "Liar, you're trying to get into my head," She raised her hand "But I won't let that happen, not again."

Just as she about to send Caroline to her knees a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind. "GET OFF OF ME." She screamed and kicked.

Matt knew this wasn't the brightest idea but he couldn't let Bonnie hurt Caroline, she would never forgive herself. "Bonnie relax, it's me Matt, It's me." He said trying to calm down the hostile witch.

Bonnie growled "Your lying, your both lying, LET ME GOOO." She screamed and kicked wildly again.

Tears sprang into Caroline eyes but she didn't let them fall she had to help Bonnie. She flashed over to the hiding spot Abby kept the poison she used to drug Bonnie and dabbed it on a cloth, when she flashed back into the room she saw that Matt was unconscious on the floor. Without much thought she flashed behind Bonnie and placed the cloth over her mouth and nose successful knocking her best friend out.

This was the scene Tyler walked in on and he was about to open his mouth and ask what the hell happened but seeing matt on the ground gave him pause. Tyler flashed over to Matt and sighed in relief when he heard a pulse. Caroline who was carrying Bonnie bridal style gave a Tyler a look in which he responded with a nod.

It was the universal sign saying that he'll take care of it, he threw Matt over his shoulder and took him back to the Lockwood mansion.

Caroline sped up to Bonnie's room and placed her gently on the bed. She looked down and noticed for the first time that Bonnie was still in her prom dress, which meant she hadn't slept a lick. She moved the hair out of Bonnie face and crawled up next to her best friend. "I don't know what the hell's going on Bon, but I'm going to fix it, "she nodded in reassurance "_We're _going to fix it and I promise you bon whatever it is it will never hurt you again." She whispered as the tears she fought back earlier fell from her eyes.

Caroline pulled Bonnie closer to her and wrapped Bonnie up in her arms, If Caroline hadn't closed her eyes she would have saw the single tear that rolled down Bonnie's cheek.

**Author's Note: **I know I have a story in progress and I will update that one sometime this week, but I had to write this little number down, it was all consuming I swear it was. 4x19 was life and it shouldn't be ignored, especially Silas' words to Damon. So drop me a line and let me know what you think.


End file.
